Demon Ninja
by DemonDragon000
Summary: Set during the real story. But there is a strange team in the village.


Demon Ninja

No life! Don't own Naruto. My village!

Three forms were in a tree looking down. Under them were two boys and a girl training.

"The dark one is cute," one said.

"Yes he is Uno. And the blonde isn't bad looking either," the next one said.

"The one with the pink hair shouldn't be to much of a rival," the third one said.

"Uno, Dos, Tres get back here," a voice went through their heads.

"Yes ma'am," they said and vanished into the shadows.

A woman was standing on the head of a statue carved into the cliff side. She was dressed in black and had a ninja headband on. The symbol on the headband was of a flame. She had medium length black hair which shaded her face. The three from the tree popped up in front of her. They were all girls and all dressed similar to the woman. The only real difference was that their headbands had different number of flames on them.

"Beth," they said.

"What have you found?" Beth asked.

"The one called Sasuke is very interesting, as is the one called Naruto," the one with only one flame on her headband said.

"Thank you Uno. And you Dos?" Beth turned to the one with two flames.

"There is a Chuunin exam coming up to decide which of the Genin can become Chuunin," Dos said.

"Interesting, and you Tres?" Beth asked the one with three flames.

"There are only a few ninja that would be in the exam that would pose any interest to us. Except," Tres said.

"Except?" Beth prodded.

"Gaara," Tres said. Beth looked startled.

"Gaara is going to be here. Well then Tres you should go see him," Beth said. Tres vanished. "Uno you go and take care of Sasuke and Naruto," Beth said. Uno vanished. "Dos I heard about a clan here that is having issues. There is a young male that is very angry about the clan rules. He seems like a good choice. Go find him,""Beth said. Dos nodded and vanished. "" had best enter them in the exam,""Beth vanished.

Uno 

"Now then where are they?" Uno was searching the area they had been training in. Suddenly she jumped to the side. A few shuriken went into the ground where she had been. "There you are," she said turning to see Sasuke, Naruto and the girl in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"My name is Uno. My sensei sent me to meet with you and Naruto. She has professed an interest in you two. As have I," Uno said. Naruto and Sasuke looked startled, the girl looked angry.

"And what am I chopped liver?" she demanded.

"I don't know, who are you?" Uno sneered at her. You could see the veins in her forehead from where Uno was standing.

"Sakura!" Sakura yelled.

"Well then Sakura to my sensei yeah you are," Uno said. "You are weak and hold your teammates back. They could both be much stronger if they didn't have to protect you," Uno shrugged. "They could be so much more if they didn't have you on their team," Uno then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, who had been quiet for the whole of this. "You are both strong but you are going to need to get better if you are going to survive what is coming. Well see you two later," Uno smiled and vanished.

Dos 

Dos was on the roof of a building. She was listening in on the conversations going on inside.

"So his name is Neji and it is a curse mark that has caused this anger. He is strong. I can feel it from here. He can see me?" Dos seemed startled. She quickly moved to where he was. He was staring at her. His eyes looked strange. They were a light purple and no pupil but that seemed to be a family trait from what she observed. There were veins around his eyes and they seemed more focused.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Dos. You must be Neji. It is my honor to meet you," Dos said bowing lightly. Neji looked startled.

"How do you know me?" he demanded.

"I heard about you from my sensei. She professed an interest in you. Now that I have met you I think I know why," Dos smiled.

"What?" Neji seemed to be getting defensive.

"You are strong yet held back. You are a bird in a cage," Dos said, Neji looked surprised at her choice of words. "I can remove it you know. Your cage?" Dos offered.

"How do you know this?" Neji was trying to hide the spark of hope in his eyes.

"Curse marks are my clans speciality. We can put them on and take them off. We don't have to have put the mark up to be able to remove it," Dos explained. Neji still looked apprehensive about letting her get too close. "If you wish you can have a blade at my throat while I do it. If you think I am going to hurt you then you can attack me easily,""Dos offered.

"I accept your terms," Neji said. Dos walked up to him and put one hand on his forehead, she grabbed his hand with the blade and pulled it up to her throat.

"This might tingle a little," Dos warned before she started.

Tres 

Tres was leaning against a building. She whistled one high pitched note. She waited a few seconds and a swirl of sand appeared in front of her.

"Gaara," Tres said as the sand fell away to reveal Gaara.

"Tres," Gaara said.

"Lets take a walk," Tres said and she moved to walk through the streets. Gaara quickly caught up and walked beside her. "He is planning something isn't he?" Tres asked. Gaara nodded. "Well then we will have to do something about that. But for now I heard about some enemy ninja near the edge of the village. You want to go have fun?" Tres turned and smiled. Gaara smirked.

"Yeah," Gaara said. Tres giggled lightly and they vanished. They reappeared in a clearing.

"Five I get at least one," Tres said as they hid in the shadows. Five ninja came into the clearing.

"This is going to be easy," one said.

"They aren't expecting an attack so soon to the exams," another said.

"We can hit them hard and get away before they even realize they are under attack," one chuckled. There was a gurgling sound. Four of the ninja turned to see the fifth falling over blood spouting from his throat.

"What the Hell!" the last cried. They didn't notice the sand coming under them, at least until it was too late. The sand quickly wrapped around them and crushed them. Gaara and Tres stepped from the shadows.

"Well that was entertaining I must say," Tres kneeled by a body. She looked up at Gaara. His face was taking a crazed look. "Gaara calm down," Tres said off handed. He didn't move. "Gaara," Tres said. He looked at her. His eyes held many conflicting emotions, sadness and anger being the most obvious. She could see fear being overridden by madness. Tres walked up to Gaara. She put her hands on the sides of his head. His eyes, which had been unfocused, focused on her face.

"Tres," he groaned. He reached out his hand and grasped her arm. His grip was fierce but his hand was shaking.

"Gaara let me in," Tres asked. Gaara barely managed a quick nod. Tres held his head still as she pushed her forehead against his. "Back off," she thought clearly and commanding. A force pushed against her and she pushed back harder. The force receded. She pulled back as Gaara stopped shaking. He held one hand to his temple. "Here," Tres said pulling a pill from a pocket. Gaara quickly swallowed it. "Better?" Tres asked.

"Yeah. There is a new ninja group. Sound ninja. They are the ones planning this," Gaara said.

"Thank you Gaara now I think that we should be getting back," Tres sighed, "it is nearly dawn and we don't want them worrying,"

"Fine," Gaara said.

Beth 

"Nearly morning, I had better hurry," Beth said. She had to search all night to find out how to enter the girls into the exam. She had to talk to the lord Hokage. At least that is what she thought they had said. She was nearing the building the person had pointed to. "I never expected to see Gaara here. And from what I have seen this village has some strong ninja," Beth smiled. "This should be fun," Beth knocked on the door. An old man answered looking very much asleep. "You can't be the lead ninja," Beth sighed.

"Hey watch how you talk to the lord Hokage!" the old man grumbled.

"Whatever. Look I want to enter my students into this exam coming up. They are all perfectly ready for this," Beth said.

"Why?" the Hokage demanded.

"Is it usual to be questioning of a sensei who wants the best for her students?" Beth demanded back.

"Well no. Fine then what are their names?" the Hokage asked.

"Uno, Dos and Tres," Beth said.

"The exam begins in two days," the Hokage said closing the door.

"Beth, Dos, Tres I have found an inn," Uno's voice went through her head. Beth vanished.

The Inn 

Uno was standing outside. Dos and Tres arrived first with Beth a few seconds behind.

"Top room," Uno said jumping onto the highest railing. The others followed her inside. They all sat down.

"Well?" Beth asked.

"I was only able to instill an idea in them. The girl called Sakura is proving to more problematic then first thought," Uno said.

"We have Neji mostly in our grasp," Dos said. "I removed his curse mark and have gained some trust," Dos smirked.

"Gaara and I had some fun but his demon tried to rise up so I had to repress it. He was talking about a ninja group called sound ninja. They seem to be behind a plot that is using the sand ninja," Tres said.

"Good work Dos. Tres that is going to complicate things, guess it is a good thing we came. Uno if that was all you could do then at least you did it. You are all entered into the exam. It starts in two days. We will rest now and then get back to work," Beth settled down to rest. Uno, Dos and Tres went into a corner to rest.

"He hasn't really changed," Tres smiled before she slept.

They all woke up at 2 in the afternoon.

"What do you want to do today?" Beth asked.

"I should work more with Naruto and Sasuke," Uno said.

"Can I help Gaara won't be able to leave for a little while so I don't want to be bored?" Tres asked.

"Sure," Uno smiled.

"I have a date with Neji," Dos giggled. They turned to look at Beth.

"Training," Beth said as she stretched. Uno and Tres left together. "A date?" Beth asked after they left.

"He wanted to know about me," Dos said.

"Don't give away our villages secrets," Beth said.

"I know," Dos smirked. She then got up and left.

"I think I saw some training equipment yesterday," Beth got up and left.

Uno and Tres 

Uno and Tres walked down the street.

"So which one do you want to target?" Tres asked.

"They are both mine. I will take Sasuke and you can push Naruto in the right way. Push only," Uno said.

"Fine," Tres said. "They are by a bridge," Tres said. They turned to the woods and went down a path. They reached the bridge. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for someone.

"Hey boys!" Uno called out. All three heads turned to look at them. "What are you doing here?" Uno asked.

"Waiting for our sensei," Sakura huffed.

"So I would have to guess that he is late," Tres smiled.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes! Naruto, Sasuke this is my sister Tres. Tres this is Naruto and Sasuke," Uno introduced them. Sakura silently fumed. "Well Tres and I are going to stretch out a little," Uno said turning to look at Tres. They pulled out their kuni knifes and nodded at each other. They then struck out. Each blow blocked by the other. They moved almost too fast to be seen. Uno nodded again when Sasuke's eyes changed. They hit harder sometimes push the other back for a few seconds before having to go on the defensive as the other retaliated. Soon they started to slow down. When they came to a stop they were a little dusty but not out of breath at all. They smiled and put away their weapons.

"All ready," Tres said smiling. They looked to see Naruto and Sakura's mouths hanging open. Sasuke looked startled and his eyes had changed back. "Naruto if you leave your mouth open the flies will go in," Tres giggled as Naruto's mouth slammed shut.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"What? That little thing?" Tres asked. Naruto nodded vigorously. "That was us stretching out. Nothing big," Tres said.

"Sasuke you seemed to be interested in our little workout," Uno teased. Sasuke looked away. "You may get to see something better during the exam. That is if you are strong enough to make it through," Uno laid the bait.

"And you could make me stronger?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes," Uno said. "Meet me tonight at the inn near the East end of the village. Bring Naruto with you so you can have a sparing opponent," Uno and Tres then vanished.

Dos 

Dos was standing outside a restaurant.

"He better hurry up," she sighed. She then noticed him walking up. "I was starting to worry. What took you?" she asked.

"Um…" Neji blushed slightly.

"You've never done something like this before and are nervous," Dos guessed. Neji nodded. "Well don't worry you can't mess it up. There isn't a way to," Dos smiled. "Now come on I am hungry," Dos grabbed his hand a lightly tugged him towards the entrance. He quickly walked in with her. A waitress quickly showed them to a booth.

"Here are your menus and I will be back in a moment to get your drinks," the waitress walked off.

"What will you be getting?" Dos asked.

"I don't know," Neji said.

"You should try the pasta it is really good," Dos said putting down her menu.

"What are you getting?" Neji asked.

"A hamburger," Dos said simply. The waitress came back.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"I will have a water," Dos said.

"Water for me too," Neji said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"I would like a hamburger," Dos said.

"And you sir?" the waitress turned to Neji.

"I think I will try the pasta," Neji said hesitantly.

"Thank you it will be out in a moment," the waitress walked away again.

"You still aren't used to it are you?" Dos asked.

"Used to what?" Neji replied.

"Not having the mark you still wear your headband the same way," Dos said.

"I guess I am used to wearing it this way," Neji said.

"Okay. My sisters and I are going to be in the exams," Dos said.

"Really?" Neji asked.

"Yeah it should be easy. We are very good ninja," Dos smiled.

"Why do you think it will be easy?" Neji questioned.

"We are entering it for fun," Dos said. Neji was about to say something but the waitress came up with their meals. Dos picked up her hamburger and took a bite. Neji decided to wait and started eating his pasta. Dos finished her meal first and watched Neji finish his. He got some sauce on his chin on the last bit. "Let me get that," Dos said leaning forward and licking the bit off his chin. She pulled back to see Neji staring at her, his eyes changing. "You look very powerful when you do that," Dos purred. Dos moved so she was sitting next to him. She lowered her head so she was looking up at him. "You look powerful no matter what," she whispered. A light blush started to form on Neji's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"You can tell that you are powerful. Much more powerful then the others in your family. Probably more powerful then anyone in your family line,""Dos lightly placed her hand on his elbow. She leaned in close. ""early as powerful as me,""she whispered in his ear.

Beth 

Beth was in a tree watching a boy using the training equipment. He was dressed in green and had really big eyebrows. He was very fast.

"Hello," Beth said jumping down. The boy turned. His hands started to go for the pouch at his side. "I am not here to fight you," Beth said. The boy let his hand drop. "What is your name kid?" Beth asked.

"Lee ma'am," Lee said.

"Well Lee I must say you are very good," Beth said.

"Thank you ma'am," Lee said.

"Call me Beth dear," Beth said. "Your style seemed to be more toward hitting them. You don't seem to leave room to even make a hand sign. Why is that?" Beth asked.

"Because I can only use taijutsu," Lee said.

"Well for most people I would say that that is really bad but I can tell from your style that you have more then made up for that," Beth smiled.

"Really?" Lee looked happy.

"Yes, you can tell that you have gotten so that you can get in close and take out your opponent before they can do anything," Beth said. Suddenly an image flashed before her eyes, too fast for her to catch. "But don't let that make you foolish some times it is better to retreat to fight another day," Beth warned.

"Huh? Why do you say so?" Lee was confused.

"A feeling. Be careful," Beth said. She then looked up. The sky was getting dark. "Well Lee I have to go. Keep up the good work," Beth waved as she walked off.

The inn 

Beth was the first back to the inn.

"Wonder where they are?" she muttered before Uno and Tres ran up. "What have you two been up to?" Beth asked.

"We are having Sasuke and Naruto over to train and we were wondering if you could help?" Uno asked. Dos walked up next a wicked smile on her face. "You look like you had fun," Uno said.

"Hell yeah," Dos said.

"Well since we are all here we can all help with training Sasuke and Naruto," Beth said.

"Fine," Dos said.

"Here they come," Uno said pointing down the road. Naruto and Sasuke were quickly making their way to the inn. "Tres take Beth and Dos to the training space we made," Uno said. Tres, Beth and Dos vanished. Naruto and Sasuke stopped outside the inn.

"Well where is she?" Sasuke demanded.

"Impatient are you?" Uno moved from the shadows. "Follow me boys. My entire team is going to help with your training," Uno walked towards the woods, Naruto and Sasuke quickly following. They got to a large clearing. Dos, Tres and Beth were standing there. "Boys this is my sister, Dos. You already know Tres and this is our sensei Beth," Uno pointed each out.

"Okay boys I need to get an idea of how strong you both are so I would like you to spar for a bit," Beth said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and faced each other. "Ready begin," Beth called out. Naruto charged Sasuke who easily avoided him. Sasuke then hit Naruto to the ground. Naruto got up and charged again. Sasuke dodged again. This pattern continued for a little while. Finally, "enough," Beth called out. Sasuke and Naruto stopped. Both were slightly sweaty. They turned to look at Beth. "Sasuke your good at dodging your opponents attacks but I did notice how Naruto's blows got closer each time. Uno will help you on getting better at reacting instantly. She will also work on getting your endurance better," Beth said. Uno walked forward.

"Follow me please," she walked over to the edge of the clearing.

"Naruto. You are very enthusiastic," Beth said. "You leave yourself open to attack. You need to learn patience. Dos will teach you patience. She will also teach you some strategy," Beth said. Dos walked up to Naruto.

"Come on lets get this done," Dos walked to the other edge.

"You invited Gaara didn't you?" Beth whispered.

"Yep he is right behind us in the tree," Tres whispered back.

"Keep watch," Beth vanished.

Beth 

"Hello Gaara," Beth said. Gaara turned to look at her.

"Beth," Gaara acknowledged.

"You are cheery as usual," Beth smirked. Gaara glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Beth laughed lightly. "You are still strong," Beth said.

"What are you doing?" Gaara demanded.

"Training these two for the exam," Beth said.

"Why?" Gaara demanded.

"Uno has taken a liking to them and you know how she gets," Beth said. Gaara sighed.

"Yes I do," Gaara said.

"This exam will be interesting to say the least," Beth said.

"They will be looking for me soon," Gaara said. He vanished in a swirl of sand. Beth then jumped down. "How goes training?" she asked Tres.

"They are learning fast," Tres said.

"Good," Beth looked up to see the moon straight above. Beth then moved forward. "Training is over," Beth called out. Everyone stopped and walked up to her. Beth noticed that Naruto was a lot less fidgety. "That is enough for now. I want you to get a good nights sleep and then eat properly," DD looked at them. "Don't do anything stupid or I will train you until you pass out," Beth growled. "Now then good night and see you in two days," Beth smiled. Naruto and Sasuke vanished. The girls walked back to the inn.

Inn 

"You girls will watch your boys to make sure they do what they should tomorrow, I will find out where you need to go," Beth said. They all nodded and went to bed.

The next morning they all woke up separately. Tres woke first and quickly left, then Dos woke up and left. Uno was still sleeping when Beth woke.

"Wake up," Beth said nudging Uno with her foot.

"I don't want to," Uno mumbled.

"Sasuke is leaving," Beth said. Uno jumped up.

"What!? Where?!" she cried. Beth laughed.

"You need to go find out don't you?" Beth mocked.

"Fine," Uno vanished. Beth then vanished.

Tres 

Tres was on top of a building. She was sitting, meditating.

"Gaara do you really think you can sneak up on me?" Tres called out. Gaara materialized out of the sand that had been sneaking up behind her. He sat down next to her.

"This is getting tedious," Gaara said.

"Come on it will be fun," Tres smiled opening her eyes.

"And why do you say that?" Gaara probed.

"Because my team is here and you know we don't come unless there is something interesting to do," Tres said matter-of-factly.

"True," Gaara sighed.

"How bad has he been?" Tres asked.

"Not to bad lately. He can tell that you are here I think," Gaara said.

"They have already made a no kill list," Tres said.

Gaara groaned, "Who?"

"Naruto, blonde very energetic, Sasuke, black hair hair very goal oriented, Neji, brown hair white eyes, and Lee, green suit black hair hyper," Tres said.

"Fine," Gaara sighed.

"We are going to rest for today," Tres said.

Dos 

Dos was waiting in a tree outside the Hyuga mansion. Her eyes were constantly monitoring all movement in and around the mansion. She quickly focused on a shadow jumping away from the mansion. She stood up and ran after it. When got close enough to see the person clearly she easily recognized Neji. She stayed outside of his awareness and followed him to his destination. He landed in a training area. It was densely forested so it looked quite dark and Dos easily hid in the tree above where he landed. He settled down in the tree roots. Dos took a look at their surroundings, there were training dummies on some trees around the area. She heard two people coming and quickly located their forms. Lee and a girl came out from the surrounding woods.

"Lee, Tenten," Neji nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey Neji," they both returned the greeting. Tenten's eyes were searching the trees.

"Come out whoever you are," she called out. The two boys tensed up.

"Wow I didn't expect someone to notice me," Dos said. Neji visibly relaxed and Lee looked startled as Dos jumped down.

"Beth?" Lee muttered.

"No, Beth is my group leader. You must be Lee," Dos smiled. "I am Dos. I am here to make sure Neji doesn't overwork himself," Dos said. She noticed that while Neji tried to look irritated at the concept of someone looking after him he couldn't hide the slight blush. "So you are Tenten?" Dos asked turning to look at Tenten.

"Yes," Tenten said still looking slightly cautious.

"You have the eyes of a ninja who knows she can hit her mark," Dos said.

"Thank you," Tenten looked startled but proud.

"So what were you three planning to do out here?" Dos asked.

"Practice," Neji said.

"Okay but don't overwork yourself," Dos smiled.

"They say there are going to be rookies entering the exam this year," Lee said.

"I know of at least six of them," Dos said. They all looked at her. "Gaara, and his team, don't ever underestimate them. Sasuke, Naruto and their teammate, don't underestimate the two boys," Dos said. They looked skeptical. "Gaara and his group are from the village hidden in the sand. They are very strong. Especially Gaara, he has never been even scratched. Beth took some time to train Naruto and Sasuke a little and they have improved greatly," Dos explained. They looked at her oddly. "Well you came here to practice you should get to it," Dos smirked settling herself against a tree near Neji's.

Uno 

Uno quickly tracked Sasuke and Naruto down. Sasuke was walking away from Naruto and Sakura. Naruto approached Sakura. Three young children followed Naruto. Suddenly Sakura punched Naruto straight into a wall.

"Hey what kind of girlfriend are you?!" the apparent lead child yelled out. Both Sakura and Uno tensed with anger, both for different reasons. Sakura hit that kid also. She started walking off. The boy said something else all Uno really heard was, "forehead." It seemed to cause an instant reaction in Sakura. She froze and in jerky movements turned to look back at the little group. She started racing toward them and they took off in the opposite direction. The lead kid raced ahead of the others and ran into some one. He fell back. Everyone else stopped but Uno, who jumped into a nearby tree. They looked at the person the kid had ran into as he picked the kid up by his shirt. He was covered in black clothing and had a weird bundle on his back. His face had paint in a pattern on it. Behind him was a girl with blonde hair in four ponytails. She was plainly dressed. The kid started struggling and Naruto yelled for them to let him go.

"We're going to get in trouble Kankouro," the girl said.

"Oh don't worry Temari," Kankouro said. Suddenly a rock hit Kankouro's hand making him drop the kid. Everyone turned to the tree Uno was in. On a branch below her Sasuke was tossing another rock in his hand.

"I suggest you walk away unless you want to get hurt," Sasuke said.

"Another uppity kid," Kankouro grabbed the strap holding the thing on his back.

"Kankouro stop," a voice came from the other side of the tree. Everyone looked and there was Gaara upside down. Tres was above him.

"Gaara," Kankouro laughed uneasily.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," Gaara said.

"And a fool for doing it in front of my sister," Tres said pointing to where Uno said. Everyone looked.

"That wasn't a very good show of restraint being you aren't in sand right now," Uno said.

"Yeah right," Kankouro was still uneasy. Gaara and Tres vanished in a swirl of sand to reappear in front of Kankouro and Temari.

"Sorry about Kankouro's lack of manners," Tres said hitting Kankouro's arm.

"Hey! Even though Sand and Leaf are allies you can't come in here without permission. And we don't even know what village you two are from," Sakura called out.

"We have permission," Temari said, as Kankouro, Gaara and she pulled out papers.

"Well," Sakura turned toward Tres.

"We are here on a mission," Tres said. Sakura tensed up. "We aren't here to assassinate anyone," Tres said. Sakura relaxed a little.

"But you don't have permission," she said.

"Yes we do," Uno said pulling out a paper.

"The exams are tomorrow, so we are going to go rest so we will be ready," Tres and Uno said.

"Now all of you behave," Uno said as they vanished.

Beth 

Beth was walking around the village. She shivered a little as a breeze went through. Suddenly someone put a coat over her shoulders.

"Huh?" she turned to see what looked like an older version of Lee.

"You looked cold ma'am," he said flashing her a smile.

"Thank you," Beth said pulling the coat tighter around herself.

"It was my pleasure, my name is Gai," Gai said holding out his hand.

"Beth, do you know Lee?" Beth shook his hand.

"He is my student," Gai said.

"Well it is obvious he looks up to you," Beth said as she caught a bright color at the edge of her vision. She turned and focused on an orange book in a silver haired man's hands. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That is Kakashi. My greatest rival," Gai said. "Why did you want to know?" Gai asked.

"I was wondering about that book of his," Beth said.

"You don't want to know about that thing," Gai said trying to regain her attention.

"So who are the other members of your squad?" Beth asked turning toward him but making a mental check of where Kakashi went into a building.

"There is Neji and Tenten," Gai said.

"Oh so you are Neji's sensei," Beth said. Another breeze went through. "How can you people stand it being so cold?" Beth shivered.

"It isn't that cold out," Gai said.

"It is colder then my village ever is," Beth said. "Thank you for the coat," Beth said making moves to remove the coat.

"Keep it," Gai did his smile again then vanished. Beth walked toward the building Kakashi had entered. She quickly slipped in to see it was a book store. She could tell by the color that they were the same kind of book that Kakashi had been holding. She pulled one off of the shelf and flipped through it. She only had to scan a little to find out exactly what the book was about.

"You were the woman with Gai," Kakashi said from right behind her.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Beth asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Then why did you notice," Beth laughed. Beth put the book she was looking at back on the shelf and walked over to a different shelf. She pulled out three books and started walking over to the register.

"You do know what those are don't you?" Kakashi called out to her as she put them down on the counter.

"If I didn't why would I buy them?" Beth handed the cashier the money for the books. She picked up her bag and started walking out. "I am at the inn toward the East end of the village come by if you want to talk," Beth called over her shoulder as she left. She then took off toward the inn. "I have a few minutes before he will get here if he is coming. I should let her relieve some stress before then," Beth said settling down in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and made a single-handed handsign. She held her other hand out in front of her, palm up. A black flame flared up in her hand. The flame rose and fell wildly for a few minutes before finally going out. Beth then moved from her spot. She stretched out from her position and picked up one of the books she bought. She opened it and started reading. To all appearances she was oblivious to the world around her. Yet she didn't even look up when she said, "Hi Kakashi," Kakashi stepped in through the window.

"Hey," Kakashi trailed off.

"My name is Beth," Beth said turning the page.

"What did you want to talk about Beth?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh things. Like who is in your squad," Beth said.

"Only if you tell me yours," Kakashi said.

"You always this suspicious? Well okay. My squad is Uno, Dos, and Tres," Beth said.

"Mine is Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Oh so you are their sensei," Beth said.

"You know them?" Kakashi tensed slightly.

"I trained them a little so that they will be better prepared for the exam," Beth turned the page again. "Also Uno has a crush on Sasuke and Naruto," Beth giggled.

"What village are you from I don't recognize your headband?" Kakashi asked.

"My squad and I are from the village hidden in fire," Beth said.

"I have never heard of that village," Kakashi said.

"That isn't unusual. Not many people know about our village. The only ones that can even enter our village are the people from our village. We only take the most dangerous missions and have to send people out to get missions," Beth said.

"And you are being so liberal with this information why?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because that is something that people that are affected by our missions are allowed to know," Beth turned the page again.

"Your mission?" Kakashi tensed more.

"Yes we are here to protect certain people," Beth said.

"And who are you here to protect?" Kakashi demanded.

"I shouldn't tell you," Beth said. Kakashi started to reach for the kuni pouch on his leg. "But, I don't think that telling you will bother the mission," Kakashi froze. "We have come here under orders from our leader to protect this village and more specifically Sasuke, Naruto, the Hyuga clan, the Hokage, and the people in connection with the main protection group," Beth said.

"Protect the village from what?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing you can do anything about right now but I will tell you if it becomes necessary for assistance," Beth said. Suddenly Uno and Tres appeared in the room.

"Beth who is this?" Tres asked.

"Kakashi he is Sasuke and Naruto's sensei," Beth said. Uno perked up at this.

"Really?" she asked Kakashi.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"Well let me introduce myself. My name is Uno," Uno bowed slightly.

"Hey Beth did you get my book?" Tres asked.

"Yeah," Beth said. Tres walked over to the bag and pulled out one of the books.

"Does she know what that is?" Kakashi looked embarrassed.

"It is a demon guide book. The cover is just to disguise what it is. You can only buy it with a special card," Tres said.

"Why do you have your eye covered?" Uno asked.

"Uh," Kakashi tried to avoid her question.

"Uno leave the man alone if he doesn't wish to show you his sharingan eye then let him have his privacy," Beth scolded Uno. "Where do they need to go for the exam?" Beth asked Kakashi.

"The school building," Kakashi said.

"Thank you. You should go now. It is getting late and we will need our rest," Beth said. Kakashi nodded and left.

"Where is Dos?" Uno asked.

"Right here," Dos said proudly from the window sill. She jumped down and smirked at them.

"What did you do?" Uno asked.

"Nothing much," Dos purred.

"You had better hope he still has energy tomorrow," Beth scolded, he tone thrown off by her smile. "Time for bed," she called out. They all settled down to sleep.

Beth woke up first and woke up the girls.

"Come on," she said as they all got up and dusted themselves off. They quickly walked over to the school. "I will be going now so take care," Beth vanished. The girls walked into the building and found everyone crowding around a door. Dos noticed Neji and moved over to him.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Those two are blocking the door to get to the exam," Neji said.

"But I thought the exam was on the third floor," Dos said.

"It is," Neji said pointing to the sign above the door.

"But," Dos trailed off as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura showed up. Uno went over to them.

"It is a ninjutsu," Sasuke said. Everyone looked and the sign changed. "It was obvious," Sasuke said with a smirk. Neji looked ticked off about it. Neji and Sasuke had a little glaring match.

"You are Kakashi's team," Neji said.

"Yeah so," Sasuke said. Suddenly they launched an attack on each other. A green blur went between them and suddenly Lee was there blocking their attacks. Dos and Uno groaned.

"Thank you Lee," Dos said. Tres walked up.

"Uno stay with them, to keep them out of trouble. We are going to go register," Tres said grabbing Dos. They walked off and Uno leaned against the wall and watched as Lee hit on Sakura.

'Well that is interesting,' Uno thought, a plan forming in her mind.

"Let's get going," Neji said. Lee and Tenten nodded and walked off. Sasuke and group followed suit, Uno trailing behind. Suddenly Lee showed up and challenged Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke said smirking. Before anyone could stop him Naruto ran at Lee.

"I'll take him out," Naruto called out. Lee dodged his attacks and dropped down.

"Leaf hurricane," he called out as he send Naruto spinning into the wall. Uno dropped down next to Naruto and checked his condition. She turned as Sasuke activated his sharingan and ran at Lee. Lee moved fast enough to get past Sasuke's guard and land a square hit.

"Fast," Uno muttered. Lee mocked Sasuke's speed as he did so he unwrapped his arms. Sasuke didn't take it well and tried to attack again. It met with the same results but this time Lee knocked him into the air. He reappeared below Sasuke and the wrappings started to go around Sasuke. Suddenly a pinwheel came out of no where and tacked the wrapping to the wall. Sakura managed to keep Sasuke from hitting a wall and they all turned to see a giant turtle. Naruto woke up and made a weird comment. Uno ignored him and sniffed the air. She turned toward the hallway leading to the registration area. "Hey!" she called out, everyone turned to look at her. "I am going to go register you guys better hurry," she jumped up to the hallway and went down in. She walk up to a door and Dos and Tres were there waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Dos said.

"Dos your sparking," Uno said as Dos' hair started standing on end.

"Damn it," Dos said pushing her hair back down.

"Come on," Tres said opening the door. They went in and saw there were a large number of ninja from many villages. They all turned to look at them.

"Uno," Tres and Dos turned to her. She lightly sniffed the air.

"There are not many that are even at Naruto's level," she said.

"That will make our job easier," Dos smiled.

"Well I am going to go see Gaara," Tres walked over to Gaara's group.

"I have to go try to get my hair under control," Dos moved over to a corner to basically wrestle her hair down. Uno was about to move over to a bench when something moved against her leg. She looked down to see a small dog.

"Hello there," she said kneeling down and patting his head.

"HEY AKAMARU GET BACK HERE!" someone yelled out. Akamaru yipped and ran over to a very wolfish looking boy. "Sorry about that miss he usually isn't that friendly with strangers," the kid said.

"No problem I am very good with dogs," Uno said. "What is your name?" Uno asked.

"Kiba, and yours?" Kiba said.

"Uno," Uno said.

"Those two from your team?" Kiba asked pointing to Dos and Tres.

"Yeah and your's?" Uno asked.

"Yeah that's Shino," he pointed to a boy wearing sunglasses and a high collar, "and that is Hinata," he pointed to a girl with eyes like Neji's.

"Looks like a strong team," Uno smiled tilting her head.

"Kiba w-who is t-this?" Hinata stuttered as she walked up.

"Hey Hinata this is Uno," Kiba said introducing them.

"Hello Hinata," Uno smiled warmly at her.

"H-hello," Hinata said. She was looking at Uno like she thought she knew her from somewhere.

"What is it?" Uno asked.

"Do you know Neji?" Hinata asked.

"No but my sister Dos does," Uno said. "We look a lot alike so we are often mistaken for one another," Uno assured her. Suddenly the door open and Sasuke's group walked in. Uno noticed how Hinata's eyes centered on Naruto and a light blush covered her cheeks. Kiba's group headed towards Sasuke's group. Uno and Dos caught each others eye and walked towards them as well. Dos noticed another group coming towards them, there was a blonde girl with a long ponytail, a lanky boy with short black hair, and a larger boy eating. Uno walked over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke," she said smiling.

"Hey Uno," Sasuke nodded in her direction. The blonde girl looked pissed. Uno made a few quick hand signs behind her back.

"Mind reader jutsu," she whispered. She focused on the blonde's thoughts.

"Oh! Who the hell is that bitch making moves on my Sasuke! I will show her!" the blonde's thought's were screaming.

"Release," Uno released the jutsu. "Sasuke could you please introduce us to this group?" Uno asked pointing to the blonde's group.

"Sure that is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji," Sasuke said pointing to the blonde then the lanky kid then the last one.

"Thank you," Uno said. She then turned to Ino. "He isn't yours he is mine. I take bitch as a compliment so it doesn't help your threat. Also you couldn't take me in a million years," Uno said. Dos turned to look at a boy coming up to them.

"You are?" she demanded.

"Kabuto," Kabuto said.

"What is it you want Kabuto?" Dos asked.

"I have been in this exam six times and I have gotten some information on the competition," Kabuto said holding out cards.

"Interesting. I want you to show me two of the competitors," Sasuke said walking up.

"Who?" Kabuto asked.

"Rock Lee and Gaara," Sasuke said.

"Tres get over here," Uno sent her thought to Tres. Tres quickly disengaged from a conversation with Kankouro and walked over. Kabuto swiped two cards off the deck. He spun the card and suddenly the card filled with information. It had a rotating picture of Rock Lee. The information consisted of what rated missions were done and basic skill levels. Uno and Dos smiled seeing that the taijutsu was the only skill with any points. Kabuto took off another card and repeated the process. Gaara's picture came up. Tres smirked at the complete lack of information on the card. The other teams gasped seeing one completed rank B mission. Uno turned toward the surrounding ninja.

"Dos," Uno hissed. Dos vanished and reappeared pushing everyone away from Kabuto as a ninja came at him. Kabuto managed to dodge the blow but suddenly his glasses cracked. "Sound waves," Uno hissed covering her ears.

"Enough!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see a frightening looking man. Tres nodded at Dos and she vanished and reappeared in the blind of an eye.

"Ow!" Kabuto hissed and removed his glasses. They looked at the glass. It was unbroken and looked newly made. No one but Gaara noticed that Tres' fingers were steaming.

"Now then we will be getting to the first part of the exam, the written test," the man said. "I am the proctor for this part my name is Ebisu," he said. They all filed into a room and sat down. Uno, Dos and Tres were placed as far from each other as possible. Uno was in the front row on the left. Dos was in the middle row on the right. Tres was in the back on the left. Tres' eyes quickly swept over the room.

"Sentries," Tres sent out the thought to her sisters.

"Looks like they are there to kick out the bad cheaters," Dos' thoughts replied.

"Like we need to cheat," Uno's thoughts laughed. "Naruto looks worried," Uno's thoughts softened.

"Dos?" Tres questioned.

"Fine I will help the kid but Uno you better contact him so he doesn't freak," Dos said.

"K," Uno thought.

"Begin," Ebisu called out. Everyone flipped over the test and picked up their pencils. Uno was quickly filling out the test with one hand and making rapid hand signs under the table with her other hand. She finished and quickly focused on Naruto.

"Naruto don't panic," her first thoughts whispered.

"What the Hell!" Naruto's thoughts cried out, but his body didn't jump, thankfully.

"Naruto it is me Uno. Don't worry about the test. Pretend to be doing it and my sister will take care of it," Uno said.

"But that would be cheating!" Naruto's thoughts yelled.

"Dear that is the point of this test so just don't act any different when the test is suddenly finished," Uno said.

"Okay," Naruto started the test.

"Dos," Uno notified her sister. There was a light breeze for a second.

"Done," Dos said.

"Uno you're closest to the proctor, find out what the next part will be like," Tres said.

"Yes sister," Uno concentrated on Ebisu. "What is going through that thick skull of yours," Uno muttered outloud. Images went through her mind. A forest, a tower, two different scrolls, and flashes of blood.


End file.
